


La sirena, il santo e l'idiota

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Let's Pirate! [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Comedy, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Historical References, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Piratelock, Pirates, Priest Victor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Victor Trevor, prete e mascalzone a servizio del celebre Pirata Bianco Sherlock Holmes, ha un enorme problema. Nessuno a bordo sembra però volerlo aiutare.Dal testo: "La comune concezione che la sacralità dell’animo andasse di pari passo con i voti presi in convento, veniva puntualmente distrutta nel momento in cui si faceva la conoscenza di padre Trevor. Ciò che un cristiano ligio alle regole del buon Dio e dell’Inghilterra non si sarebbe mai azzardato a pensare, era di definire un pirata come un angelo del Signore. Soprattutto non un qual certo sacrilego monaco con la tendenza a sollevare un po’ troppo spesso le sottane altrui."[Sequel de: "Sherlock Holmes e l'isola del tesoro"]





	La sirena, il santo e l'idiota

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilia/gifts).



_A Marilia, per il suo compleanno._

 

  
Aveva capito molte cose della vita, tante da perderci il senno e persino quelle più sfacciatamente dolorose da accettare. Una delle verità a cui era arrivato, aveva drasticamente a che fare con l’accezione che le persone davano al termine “santo”. Sebbene potesse sembrare di facile interpretazione, il suo significato era assai labile specialmente per quel che riguardava un uomo di chiesa. La comune concezione che la sacralità dell’animo andasse di pari passo con i voti presi in convento, veniva puntualmente distrutta nel momento in cui si faceva la conoscenza di padre Trevor. Ciò che un cristiano ligio alle regole del buon Dio e dell’Inghilterra non si sarebbe mai azzardato a pensare, era di definire un pirata come un angelo del Signore. Specialmente non un qualcuno a servizio di Sherlock Holmes, il temutissimo Pirata Bianco. Soprattutto non un qual certo sacrilego monaco con la tendenza a sollevare un po’ troppo spesso le sottane altrui.

Sì, Victor Trevor era un prete. E un pirata. Ed era un sant’uomo. Era così che amava definire se stesso. Stoicamente deciso a far valere la propria parola contro capitan Holmes, il quale sosteneva che non ci fosse più nulla di sacro in quella cavità oscura dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi il cuore. E di certo non doveva avere neanche un’anima, aggiungeva puntualmente John con una punta di saggezza celata abilmente dietro a un sorriso sornione. La verità che lo riguardava, e a cui quasi nessuno credeva, era che lo era stato per davvero, un sant’uomo. Un tempo aveva indossato il saio, studiato i sacri testi e addirittura pregato. E la memoria di quell’infanzia triste, vissuta dentro alle mura di un convento, era ancora ben viva nella sua mente e un punto tale, che di tanto in tanto ci ripensava. Assieme a quelle sgradite memorie tornavano anche i ricordi delle infinite lezioni di teologia e studio dei vangeli; oh, aveva impresso il dolce ricordo del vago senso di morte che lo aveva assalito nell’attimo in cui gli avevano spiegato cosa fosse la castità.

No, non era mai stato un monaco assennato e al punto che non credeva in alcuna divina entità celeste. Tra le tante mancanze, Victor riteneva che la più grave fosse l’aver pregato unicamente per la salvezza delle persone che amava. Ma un’invocazione a Dio, fatta per preservare la vita di coloro senza i quali sarebbe sicuramente morto di dolore, non era da definirsi come mero atto di egoismo? Pregare e farlo per una sorta di sentimentale avarizia, lo avrebbe destinato al paradiso? Dubitava davvero. Ma Victor Trevor era fatto così. Era una contraddizione vivente. Dopo anni dalla sua fuga miserabile dal convento, ancora portava al collo una croce. Ancora non aveva smesso di tenere una bibbia nella tasca della giacca o di dare l’unzione a chi moriva in battaglia. Ancora, e per tutti a bordo de la Norbury, lui era padre Trevor. Sebbene non avesse più i voti e fosse stato scomunicato da almeno dieci anni, continuava a comportarsi come una guida spirituale. In un perfetto controsenso che si manifestava talvolta anche in quel suo carattere bizzarro e volubile.

Il prete, lo chiamavano.

«Il prete» ripeté parlando fra sé e con, nella voce, una punta di sincera amarezza. «È davvero un pessimo soprannome. Orribile» aggiunse Victor in quella prima sera di un maggio qualsiasi. Veleggiavano in direzione sud ovest, la loro meta era La Tortuga. Navigando media forza e col vento che gonfiava i velacci, si dirigevano verso un porto sicuro nel quale attraccare e dove avrebbero scambiato zucchero e tabacco per sonanti pezzi da otto. * Avevano di fronte ancora svariate settimane di mare aperto, il che significava non aver poi molto da fare a bordo. Fatta eccezione per le lezioni di Archie o quando gli toccava reggere il moccolo agli sposini felici. Victor odiava il non avere un bordello a disposizione o nulla con cui svagarsi, spesso finiva con l’abbandonarsi lascivamente alla noia e la sua mente iniziava a formulare assurdi pensieri.

Quella sera se ne stava mollemente disteso a prua, a far niente se non ondeggiare pigramente un piede nel vuoto. Il sole del tramonto appena calato non regalava alcun piacevole tepore che scaldava le ossa, la prima notte già aveva iniziato a scendere e con lei aliti di vento fresco spiravano, increspando la pelle di brividi. La maniera distratta con cui guardava svogliatamente al cielo ormai violaceo, sottolineava perfettamente il grigiore del suo animo. Attorno a lui, più nessuno. Solo il timoniere, sul cassero di poppa. Al suo fianco Mike Stamford, il quartiermastro, tutto intento a dare gli ultimi ordini. Gli altri, realizzò, erano già sotto coperta. E mentre un lieve languore prese a fargli brontolare lo stomaco, le sue espressioni si corrucciavano per un’ennesima volta. Erano giorni che rimuginava, aggirandosi per la nave con fare irritato. Sherlock l’aveva più volte definita una sciocchezza, John invece si era limitato a mandarlo al diavolo. Parlarne con Angelo gli aveva fatto guadagnare un coltello puntato alla gola, e non voleva davvero sapere che cos’avesse sussurrato Fortebraccio osservando la sua impietosa resa a quel cuoco maledetto. Era solo contro tutti, dunque. Nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito capire il disagio e la tristezza che gli attanagliavano il cuore.

«Victor, ma mi spieghi perché è così importante per te?» gli domandò John Watson in quella stessa sera di maggio. Questi sedeva con la schiena poggiata alla balaustra, tra le mani teneva un pezzetto di corda grazie alla quale si esercitava. Il capitano gli stava insegnando a fare i nodi e tra un bacio e l’altro… Beh, prima o poi ce l’avrebbe fatta a imparare. E pensare che ci metteva anche tanto impegno, ma il suo problema era che veniva continuamente distratto dalla figura stesa al suo fianco. Il pirata bianco che se ne stava lì, vestito di brache comode e con una camicia bianca portata sapientemente slacciata. Aveva un ghigno serio tirato in volto, un fare corrucciato smentito dallo sguardo dolce con cui, di tanto in tanto, spiava il dottore. Le sue dita a giocherellare con le linee tatuate di quella ormai inutile mappa del tesoro, che Sherlock sembrava apprezzare particolarmente. Non era raro vederlo stuzzicare quei tratteggi con i polpastrelli, così come il perdersi in contemplazione del petto forte e muscoloso che John sapeva esibire tanto virilmente. Talvolta erano i loro sguardi a incrociarsi, in altre occasioni dei mezzi sorrisi spuntavano da un attimo a quell’altro sui volti di entrambi. Il sentimento che li univa era così profondo che pareva impossibile vederlo crescere ulteriormente, eppure era ciò che negli ultimi mesi era successo e Victor ne era stato un deliziato testimone. A vederli a quel modo, intenti a far nulla se non battibeccare, pensò che non avrebbe potuto amarli più di quanto già non faceva. Li amava tanto che in quel momento riusciva a detestare la loro scarsa empatia riguardo ai suoi gravi problemi.

«Dolcezza, non tutti siamo fortunati come te. Tu ce l’hai un soprannome, io non ho scelto il mio e la cosa mi innervosisce.»  
«Tesoro» ribatté la Dolcezza in questione con voce vagamente alterata. «Io il mio soprannome lo odio» aggiunse, con fare annoiato mentre capitan Holmes sorrideva di un divertimento leggero.  
«Eppure esprime perfettamente quello che sei, Dolcezza. E comunque non mi state aiutando col mio problema. Io capisco che sospirare e guardarsi negli occhi in attesa di andar di sotto a fare l’amore sia molto più produttivo per voi altri, ma a me serve aiuto. Un aiuto vero. Non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi chiamare ancora: “ehi tu, prete” io odio essere considerato il prete di questa bagnarola. Non so, mi ci vorrebbe qualcosa che mi descriva al meglio, un nomignolo degno della mia persona. Qualcosa come Il Santo o l’ero…»  
«Idiota» lo interruppe Sherlock con voce baritonale.  
«Ehi, ha ragione!» trillò invece John con fare allegro e divertito «idiota è un nome perfetto. Ti descrive perfettamente, è facile da ricordare e non avrai neanche bisogno di dirlo in giro perché a tutti viene ormai naturale chiamarti così. Vedi che alla fine ti abbiamo aiutato? Ah, e tu che ci hai anche dato contro.»

«Voi mi state prendendo in giro» si corrucciò Victor, irritato, mentre si tirava meglio a sedere e incrociava le braccia al petto. Fingere d’essere arrabbiato non gli era mai riuscito bene, ma d’improvviso aveva sentito l’impulso irrefrenabile di guardarli in viso. Il che avrebbe immediatamente smascherato il proprio stato d’animo. Loro ridevano, entrambi ovviamente. Lo facevano spesso da quando quella dolcezza meravigliosa era tornata. Lo facevano perché adoravano burlarsi delle sciocchezze che diceva e perché sì, fondamentalmente lo amavano. Anche se non sarebbero mai stati amanti, ma di questo non gl’importava nulla. Non avrebbe condiviso il loro letto, ma il legame che avevano ripagava Victor d’ogni cosa. A oggi era convinto che miglior puttana di Nassau non avrebbe potuto dargli tanto e neanche una qualsiasi fanciulla altolocata, per quanto bella o ricca potesse essere. Probabilmente chiunque avrebbe considerato la rinuncia alla carnalità come una privazione. Avere una relazione che andava oltre il sesso, provare un amore totalizzante pur non nutrendo alcun altro interesse, era un qualcosa che Victor non avrebbe mai pensato di poter provare per qualcuno. Non una donna aveva avuto l’onore d’essere amata a quel modo. Soltanto Sherlock e John. I medesimi che adesso lo canzonavano con smorfie e battutacce e che per tutto quel tempo non avevano smesso di occhieggiarsi e sorridere, mentre stringevano nodi marinari e scambiavano mute promesse nel silenzio del ponte.

«Non poi così idiota, in fondo…» se ne uscì il capitano, appena dopo essersi alzato con movimenti felini. «Ah, e definisci la mia nave come una bagnarola un’altra volta, e ti appendo per le palle sulla contromezzana» aggiunse mentre si allontanava in direzione degli alloggi inferiori, portando con sé anche John Watson. L’ultima cosa che sentì prima di vederli sparire giù di sotto fu un: «Indovina chi di noi tre non passerà la serata a fornicare, idiota?» che fece crollare il Santissimo padre Trevor nuovamente a terra. La risata che poco più tardi inondò il ponte fu proprio la sua, e Victor ebbe la sensazione che non si spense mai realmente. Anzi, si convinse che avesse continuato a viaggiare sino perdersi tra le increspature delle onde, perdendosi nel buio della notte. Giorni più tardi avrebbe raccontato ai pirati de la Norbury che quella notte era accaduto vero un miracolo divino. Il suo divertimento era giunto all’orecchio del Dio del mare e lui le aveva mandato in dono una creatura splendente dalla lunga coda dorata, con una cascata di neri capelli che le ricadevano sui seni perfetti. La sirena era sbucata dalle acque marine, innamorandosi follemente di lui a un primo sguardo. Victor si preoccupò anche di aggiungere che la nobiltà dell’animo di un sant’uomo aveva convinto l’oceano a farle fare un salto così alto, da consentirle di raggiungerlo. Poi, una volta che la sirena si fu spinta sin tra le sue braccia, l’aveva baciato e avevano fatto l’amore. Il suo tocco miracoloso, raccontò, l’aveva resa una mortale.

«Perciò» disse, mentre concludeva il proprio racconto. Attorno a lui tutti i pirati lo guardavano, seguendo con attenzione ogni singola parola che pronunciava. Alcuni avevano dello stupore in viso, altri una sincera titubanza. In molti invece scrollavano la testa e ridevano, ma quella poteva essere colpa del rum. «Il Santo è il nome giusto per me ed è così che mi chiamerete d’ora in avanti, è l’oceano che lo vuole. Non vorrete contraddire il Dio del mare, mi auguro.»

«Il capitano ha ragione» sentenziò Fortebraccio, mollandogli un sonoro schiaffone sulla nuca «sei proprio un idiota.» E fu così che padre Trevor, quel sant’uomo dall’animo talmente nobile d’aver fatto innamorare l’oceano e le di lui creature, divenne per tutti Victor l’idiota.

  
  
Fine

**Author's Note:**

> *Pezzo da otto: era una moneta conosciuta anche come dollaro spagnolo. Venne coniata dall’Impero di Spagna dalla fine del 1400 fino alla metà dell’ottocento. È famoso perché nel romanzo: “L’isola del tesoro” di Stevenson, il pappagallo di Long John Silver, ripete spesso alcune frasi. Tra queste c’è anche: “pezzi da otto”
> 
> Note finali: Volevo scrivere qualcosa per il compleanno di Marilia, ma con la long in corso non ho avuto molto tempo per pensarci. Poi complici alcune cose (come il fatto che sto guardando Black Sails) mi è venuto in mente che potevo scrivere una breve OS legata alla piratelock, che fosse incentrata su Victor. Avrei voluto fare di più in termini di trama e di consistenza e ho anche in mente un sequel più complesso di questo… Ma per adesso spero abbiate apprezzato.


End file.
